A liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate and an opposed substrate which are oppositely arranged, and before box-forming of the array substrate and the opposed substrate, it is needed to coat one of the array substrate and the opposed substrate or both the array substrate and the opposed substrate with sealant, so as to seal liquid crystals located between the array substrate and the opposed substrate.